1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a line scanning apparatus which performs scanning control of a line scanning beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art in such a field, a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus includes a scanning electromagnet for performing scanning of a charged particle beam, control device which controls the operation of the scanning electromagnet, and a monitor which detects the position of a beam, and performs continuous irradiation while performing scanning of the charged particle beam along an irradiation line of an irradiation field set in an object to be irradiated.